


Suits

by Aria_Lerendeair



Series: Kriskenshin's Johnlock Ficlets of Awesome [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Purple shirt of Sex plus a waistcoat?, Suit Porn, Suits, hell yes, suit fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 07:35:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three-Piece suits are Mycroft's realm and when they are invited to a party where they are required, the sight of Sherlock wearing his favorite shirt (the purple one) and a three-piece changes his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KrisKenshin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrisKenshin/gifts).



> For the prompt: Three piece suit, because frankly? The idea of the purple shirt of sex combined with black pants and a black waistcoat and NO tie? I was drooling all over my mother-freakin' keyboard.

  
  
  
  
  
  
If he was honest, he associated all three piece suits with Mycroft.  Matching trousers, suit, waistcoat, complete stuffy tie and all of it perfectly tailored.  He much preferred Sherlock’s method of wearing his clothes sans tie and so tight-fitting it bordered on obscene.  Not that he minded that last bit.  He enjoyed it.  Often.  If Sherlock’s tailor was starting to question why he needed buttons put back on so often, well, the shirts were rather tight.  
  
But this?  This was...he needed a better word for it.  Sherlock still wasn’t wearing a tie.  But he was wearing a black waistcoat.  The dark purple shirt (his favorite, and the shit knew it by the smirk on his face), with the top two buttons undone finished off the look.  And as always, Sherlock’s long, pale neck was on full display.  John swallowed and kept staring as Sherlock pulled on the jacket as well.    
  
“John.  Aren’t you ready to...oh.”  Sherlock’s lips curled up into a smirk.  “Had I know I would have come up an hour earlier.”  He stepped closer to John and pressed his fore and middle finger to the bottom of John’s jaw, closing his mouth.  “Might I suggest your caveman tendencies are kept in check until later this evening?”    
  
John nodded tightly and straightened his own jacket, glad he had decided to wear a tie.  It’d be wrapped around Sherlock’s lips later, for him being such a mouthy little shit.  “Yes.  Of course.”    
  
Later that evening turned out to be approximately an hour into the Christmas party.  Everywhere John looked, Sherlock was standing and seemed to be intent on teasing him.  The jacket had already disappeared and it was Sherlock in the purple shirt, black waistcoat and black trousers, strutting around the party, intent on teasing him and driving him wild.    
  
One of the worst things was Sherlock dancing.  He clearly found the activity tedious, but had been ordered by his mother to participate with one of his cousins.  John watched the smooth movements across the floor, the way the fabric pulled across Sherlock’s shoulders and legs and swallowed.    
  
“I might suggest tempering those thoughts of yours Doctor Watson.  Everyone at the party is now aware of your attraction to my brother.”    
  
John glanced over at Mycroft, then looked back at Sherlock on the dance floor, watching the way the trousers pulled over his arse as he bowed.  “If you think I care, you’re sadly mistaken Mycroft.”  John waited just enough for the dance to end before he was making his way through the crowd towards Sherlock.    
  
Sherlock must have felt him coming, because the second John reached his side, he turned and walked with John to the other wise of the ballroom.  John reached out and took Sherlock’s hand, tugging him down the hallway to an empty room he had spied earlier.  One that had doors that would lock.  

“Only an hour John?”    
  
John growled and got Sherlock into the room, shutting the door behind him, and locking it with a quick flick of his wrist.  “Yes.  You, parading around in that outfit.  Drop your trousers and your pants and bend over the desk.”  He ordered.  “I’m going to make sure that everyone knows you are mine when we go back out there.”    
  
He turned and smirked when he looked back at Sherlock and saw that his pants and trousers were in a pool at his feet.  His long, pale legs were spread and he was leaning forward on the desk, his ass in the air.  “How pretty.”  John purred, walking closer to Sherlock.  “You were teasing me, weren’t you?  Strutting around the room, showing off how good you looked.  Making me want you.”    
  
“It took longer than anticipated to get your full attention.  The dancing was my last resort.”    
  
Another growl left his throat as he pressed in closer to Sherlock.  “Yes, twirling around that cousin of yours who may as well have had stars in her eyes.  She wanted you.  But you’re mine, aren’t you?”    
  
“Of course John.”    
  
He was pleased that, even if it was only for a fraction of a second, Sherlock’s voice shook.  “Good.”  John trailed his fingers over the black silk covering Sherlock’s back before cupping his ass and squeezing, nice and hard.  “Because I’m going to make sure that for the rest of the night, you remember who you are going home with.”  He let his fingers move lower and froze when he brushed over a knob of plastic.  His eyes went wide and he repeated the motion.    


A plug.  


Sherlock had put a plug in.  Had had it in, while they were out on the floor, while he was walking around his family.  “Well, well, well.”  John purred, toying with the edge.  He gripped it, pulling it out a fraction before pushing it in again, watching Sherlock arch.  “Look at what we have here.”  
  
“Of course.  I knew...I knew you would drag me off.”  Sherlock panted out, his fingers scrambling for purchase on the large desk.  “It seemed prudent to be prepared so I would not need to wait.”  

John gave a low laugh and pressed a kiss to the small of Sherlock’s back.  “How very prudent of you.  Did you bring everything else?”  He waited for a moment until Sherlock held out a condom and a sachet of lube.  He chuckled.  “Knew you were going to get me riled up at this party, didn’t you?”    
  
Sherlock scoffed then groaned when John pressed two fingers into him.  His eyes fluttered.  “Yes.  It’s you.  You are possessive whenever I am in a situation for others to find me attractive.  You wish to stake your claim and prove you are mine.”  Sherlock said, shuddering and spreading his legs wider.  “John, please.”    
  
“Manipulative bastard.”  John said, a trace of admiration in his tone as he undid his pants and pushed them down to his thighs.  A moment of adjusting later, he was able to roll the condom on.  He took a second to use the last of the lube on his erection and then positioned himself properly before sinking into Sherlock’s body.  The loud groan he earned from Sherlock was more than worth it.  “This is what you wanted with that plug of yours, wasn’t it?”    
  
He was not going to go gentle.  Not after all of the teasing Sherlock had put him through.  “Did you wear that outfit just to tease me?  To get me to fuck you at your family’s Christmas party?”  

Sherlock gave a hoarse chuckle and groaned, his back arching.  “No.  I did not think the outfit would have mattered to you.  That was simply an advantageous coincidence.”  

John growled again and reached around to wrap his hand around Sherlock’s erection, stroking him hard and fast, the lube on his hand making his strokes fast and hard.  Just how Sherlock liked them.  “If you’re still using words like advantageous, you aren’t turned on enough.”    
  
Sherlock shuddered and rocked back into each of John’s thrusts.  “Forgive me for having a-”  He groaned as John hit his prostate, his whole body shaking.  “A vocabulary that displeases you in the bedroom.”  

“Never said it displeased me.”  John said, rocking his hips forward, keeping the pace hard, but checking to make sure he was not pushing Sherlock too far.  “Just that it meant I wasn’t doing my fucking job.”  He dragged his thumb nail over the slit on Sherlock’s cock and felt the taller man shudder.    
  
Sherlock loved when John was like this.  He took what he wanted and was not apologetic about his wants and desires.  It was John at his most arousing, and his least controlled.  He gasped as John growled again and held onto his hip with his spare hand, driving into him while his other hand was busy on his erection.  Sherlock held onto the sides of the table and whined as John moved faster.    
  
“You’re going to go out there and everyone is going to know what we were doing.  They’re going to know that you are mine Sherlock.”  John punctuated this statement with a firm thrust and smirked when he felt more precome dripping from Sherlock’s slit.  He leaned closer and began a slow grind, pushing in harder, watching Sherlock shudder and bite down a whine.  

“You know what I should do?”  John asked, stilling his hand on Sherlock’s cock, listening to him whine and thrash, begging for more.  “I should put the plug back in you after this.  Payback for teasing me.”  Sherlock was so close to the edge, so close to losing control, he could feel it.  “I’ll do that and make you wear it all night, even through dinner.  And whenever you shift, I’ll know why, and know that you are thinking about me fucking you here.”  

Sherlock moaned, long and loud, his hips stuttering in John’s grip.  He was close, so close and John was driving him crazy.  He needed, needed that last little push over the edge.  “John, John, John, please.”  

John smirked and concentrated on working them both to completion, his hips working hard.  “Almost there too.  You want to come for me, don’t you?  Little tease.”  He purred, feeling Sherlock shake and then shout as he exploded, the sound of his come hitting the oak desk in ropes making John smirk.  

His body was floating, and his mind wanted to drift away as well, but John was still moving inside him, his motions hard and frantic.  Sherlock canted his hips up, at a more proper angle for John and was please when John gave a rough shout of his name only moments later, the condom keeping him from feeling like he wanted to.    
  
John allowed himself several moments to gather himself after that little adventure and pulled out.  He disposed of the condom in the dark room, glad that the trashcan had not been far and grabbed the plug off the desk.  It was still lubricated from earlier and he pressed it back inside Sherlock, watching the detective groan and shudder.  “I’ll think about taking it out when we get back to 221b.”  John said, pulling back from Sherlock and doing up his pants and trousers again.  

“If I were you, I wouldn’t tease me anymore.”  John warned, waiting for Sherlock to nod before he pressed a tender kiss to the back of Sherlock’s neck.  “You’re amazing and I love you.  Rest for a bit, then rejoin me out there.”    
  
Sherlock could only nod as he tried to get himself upright again.  The burn of pain up the base of his spine reminded him of exactly what he had been doing.  He smirked and pulled up his pants and trousers.  Perhaps John could oblige him again later.  

Sherlock straightened his waistcoat and headed back out into the party.  John’s eyes found him immediately and he watched John smirk.  Yes.  Later.  Much later.    
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hate it? Love it? Did I have someone remove their shirt twice? Let me know!
> 
> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> You can find me here: http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/
> 
> You can also watch me write fics like this (and dozens of others) live! Follow me on Livestream for fics, shenanigans and a general all-around awesome time! http://new.livestream.com/accounts/7212317


End file.
